


Gusano Gris

by NoeliaSC



Series: One-shot [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Gusano Gris

Era la únicamente la primera vez que la veía pero ya la odiaba con toda su alma, más incluso a los amos si era posible.  
Ahogó un grito nada más verla. Incluso desde la distancia en la que se encontraba podía verlas no se refería a su aspecto a su cara o al gigante que la sujetaba sino a las cadenas. Cuando ella lo miró pudo sentir su sufrimiento y aquello fue peor que cualquier batalla. Ambos había sido esclavos, había vivido y crecido encadenados, había tenido el atrevimiento de soñar con un futuro mejor. ¡Ella no se merecía aquello! ¡Qué le pusieran las cadenas a él y lo matasen pero que la dejasen a ella vivir en su isla!  
Vió como Missandei se giraba hacia ellos, sentimientos nuevos que sólo sentía cuando se trataba de ella inundaron su cuerpo nada más verla. Preocupación, rabia, impotencia… todo seguido de un vacío en el pecho, se sentía constantemente al borde de un precipicio. Debía ejercer un férreo autocontrol para no correr hacia ella y liberarla, lo deseaba con todo su ser, en lugar de eso se quedó donde estaba al lado de su reina, observando como el consejero se acercaba.  
No le gustaba el plan. Hablar no les iba a ayudar esta vez, estaban en mitad de una guerra. ¡Valar Morghulis! En las guerras sólo sobrevivía el más fuerte, no el rico o el listo sino el más preparado, el temerario que no tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, y él siempre había sido esa persona, nunca el más fuerte o rápido pero sí el más valiente hasta que la conoció a ella. No se arrepentía de nada, ella valía todo el miedo, todos los sentimientos que lo abrumaba.  
― Pronuncia tus últimas palabras antes de morir - sentenció la mujer.  
Se mantuvo recto como le habían enseñado en su entrenamiento de Inmaculado al lado de su Reina, la Rompedora de Cadenas. Sabía que igual que él ahora mismo Daenerys sólo estaba interesada en romper una cadena. No apartó ni un segundo la vista de Missandei, los ojos de ella iban entre su amiga y él. Miraba al frente con la cabeza alta y la vista clara, estaba orgulloso de ella.  
― ¡Dracarys!  
Giró la cabeza, se cubrió la cara con las manos, cerró los ojos con fuerza pero aún así no podía dejar de verlo, de verla a ella. Una y otra vez en su cabeza. El grito. El sonido de la espada. El golpe sordo de… de … su cab…. NO NO NO ¡NO!

Abrió de nuevo los ojos.  
Estaba de nuevo al lado de la reina, firme con la lanza en la mano. El consejero estaba hablando con su hermana, se volvió a su derecha allí estaba Missandei, entera. Estaba bien. Respiró hondo tratando de alejar de sí el dolor que le embargaba. Ella tenía la mirada clavada en él, trató de decirle con los ojos lo que nunca le había dicho, quería que supiera que todo iba a salir bien, que la iban a rescatar. Esta vez saldría bien.  
― Pronuncia tus últimas palabras antes de morir.  
Missandei lo miró una última vez.  
― Dracarys.  
Cerró los ojos antes de que pasara pero lo recordaba todo. El sonido de la espada. El grito. El golpe de su cabeza. Su corazón roto en mil pedazos. Su alma, debastada.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba de nuevo al lado de Daenerys contemplando la negociación fallida de Tyrion. Missandei estaba parada allí al lado de su captora, encadenada.  
― Pronuncia tus últimas palabras antes de morir.  
― Te quiero, Gusano Gris.  
Grito. Espada. Golpe.

― Pronuncia tus últimas palabras antes de morir.  
― Sálvame.  
Grito. Espada. Golpe. 

― Pronuncia tus últimas palabras antes de morir.  
― Por favor. 

― tus últimas palabras antes de morir.  
― Me lo prometiste.

― antes de morir.  
― Por favor. 

La voz rota de Missandei fue lo último que oyó. Se tapó los oídos con las manos no quería seguir escuchando, ni viendo o sintiendo nada, solo quería morir. Sólo deseaba que le dejasen morir para estar con ella.  
― Por favor.  
Aún podía sentir su voz. ¿Por qué no paraba?  
― Por favor.  
― NOOOOO ― gritó con la voz ronca luchando por contener las lágrimas.  
― Por favor, Torgo Nudho, despierta me estás asustando. ― dijo la voz de Missandei en tono apremiante.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?  
Abrió los ojos con miedo a la que se pudiera encontrar. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña sin ningún mueble y las paredes lisas, a su lado en la cama estaba Missandei. Lo miraba con preocupación.  
― Hablabas en sueños, gritabas. Has tenido una pesadilla pero ahora está todo bien.  
― Estás bien. Tú estás bien. - fue todo lo que pudo decir.  
― Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada después del viaje en barco desde los Siete Reinos hasta las islas de Naath.  
― ¿Estamos en Naath?  
― Sí, vinimos aquí después de conquistar los Siete Reinos. Me trajiste a casa tal y como me prometiste.  
Esta vez dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho y enterraba la cara en su pelo. Estaban en casa, todo había sido un mal sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
